1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a zoom lens system, and in particular, relates to a zoom lens system appropriate for a digital camera.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, for the purpose of being used with a digital camera utilizing a solid-state image sensor such as a miniaturized imaging device or CDD, a smaller zoom lens system, which has a small (fast) f-number, and has a variable angle-of-view, has been in demand.